1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display label to be adhered to a cartridge etc. in which an information recording medium such as a magnetic recording use tape is accommodated, more particularly relates to a display label formed by lamination of a plurality of label members.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cartridge of a tape cassette etc. in which an information recording medium is accommodated has a label area for adhering a display label formed at the predetermined position. By adhering the display label, on which the recorded content, title, etc. are written, on this label area, it becomes possible to visually confirm and determine the content recorded on the accommodated information recording medium from the cartridge.
When a cartridge in which is accommodated an information recording medium on which specific information data has been already recorded and on the label area of which a display label on which the recorded content etc. are written is adhered is changed in the content recorded on the information recording medium as a result of new recording of the information data, it becomes necessary to change the content described on this display label. Usually, in such a case, this is done by attempting to peel off the old display label and adhering an updated display label on the cartridge, but there is the problem that sometimes one can not find where the new display labels are stored when looking for a new label.
One method used to solve this problem of replacement of display labels in the past was to adhere to the cartridge a display composed of a plurality of label members laminated with each other in a peelable state. For example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 61-187090 "Memory Label Member for Cassette Tape" discloses a display label composed of a plurality of label members laminated with successively shorter edges in the longitudinal direction so that these label members can be successively peeled off.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3-504054 "Labeling Method" discloses a display label which includes a plurality of laminated label members and facilitates the grip when peeling off a label member by providing each of these label members with a portion not coated with an adhesive on one end in the longitudinal direction.
By using these display labels, when it became necessary to change the content described on a label member, a new label member of the layer underneath it was exposed by peeling off the label member of the uppermost layer on which the title etc. had been already described. Therefore, the process of finding a new display label and the process of adhering the new display label can be eliminated and the above problem accompanying the replacement of a display label can be solved.
In actual use, however, in many cases the information recording medium inside the cartridge will contain several different items and therefore the display label usually will have several different titles etc. written on it corresponding to the same. In such a case, when where there is only a partial change of the recorded content, it is sometimes sufficient to rewrite just one title among the plurality of titles on the display label.
With a conventional display label or one of the above display labels comprising a plurality of laminated label members, peeling off the display label or peeling off one label member means peeling off the display label or label member on which all of the titles are displayed. Therefore, with these display labels, even in a case where only one title need be rewritten, it becomes necessary to rewrite even the titles which did not originally have to be rewritten on the newly adhered display label or newly exposed label member. Therefore, there arose the inconvenience that much work was required for this rewriting.
Further, in one of the above display labels comprising a plurality of laminated label members, as mentioned above, when there was a change in all or part of the recorded contents and the titles and other information labeled had to be changed, the label member of the uppermost layer on which the title etc. had been written was peeled off to expose a new label member of the layer beneath the same. At this time, however, there was the concern that a label member of the layer below the label member of the uppermost layer which was peeled off, particularly the label member of the lowermost layer directly adhered to the cartridge, would be peeled off together.
Further, in one of the above display labels comprising a plurality of laminated label members, in the usual state of adhesion to the label area etc. of the cartridge, the lamination state thereof, that is, how many individual label members were laminated and how many times the title etc. could be rewritten in the future could not be discerned in certain cases.
For example, the above Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 61-187090 "Memory Label for Cassette Tape" discloses in FIG. 1 thereof a display label formed by the lamination of a plurality of memory labels having the same size as each other. With such a display label, the state of lamination of the individual memory labels cannot be determined in the usual state of use shown in FIG. 5.
On the other hand, FIG. 6 of the same publication shows a display label composed of individual memory labels of successively smaller lengths in the longitudinal direction according to the order of lamination so that one end of the memory labels in the longitudinal direction is exposed. In such a display label, however, if the individual memory labels have the same color as each other, the state of lamination thereof can only be discerned by carefully examining or touching the same. Accordingly, with such a display label, in the above usual state of us where the cartridge is accommodated in a rack or the like and where it is viewed from a position a certain distance away, it is extremely difficult to visually confirm the state of lamination.